This invention pertains to a golf club head cover in the general nature of the protective devices utilized by golfers in order to protect their clubs from physical damage as well as from the elements. However, these prior art devices were intended to serve no other purpose than to prevent collision between adjacent clubs, to lessen the tendency of the clubs to rust, and in some instances to identify the individual clubs.